


Little touches

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Right. I'm a real catch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little touches

“Hey, Gibbs?”  
   
“Hmmm?”  
   
“Do you ever get tired of being alone?”  
   
Gibbs glanced at Tony in question, taking in the younger man’s slumped posture as he lounged on the basement stairs, Tony’s eyes closed and his head leaning against the hand rail, a half empty beer clutched between his fingers.  
   
“I’m not alone. I have friends, I have you and the team.”  
   
“Yeah, but I mean… don’t you miss someone to love?”  
   
Gibbs took a deep breath, debating with himself how to answer that. He decided to be honest.  
   
“I do have someone I love.”  
   
Tony opened his eyes and stared at his boss. Gibbs saw curiosity and sadness in Tony’s gaze, and he wondered about that, but before he could ask, Tony spoke again.  
   
“I didn’t know you were seeing someone. Who is she?”  
   
“We’re not in a relationship. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love them.”  
   
“Why aren’t you together?”  
   
“It’s complicated.”  
   
“It always is. But I’ve never known you to shy away from complicated things.”  
   
“It’s against the rules.”  
   
Tony grinned.  
   
“Which one?”  
   
Gibbs shook his head and didn’t answer.  
   
“Aren’t you the one who makes the rules? Why not create one that enables you to go after her?”  
   
“Because I don’t think the feeling is mutual.”  
   
“I doubt that, Gibbs. How could anyone resist you?”  
   
This time Gibbs grinned.  
   
“Very funny, DiNozzo.”  
   
Tony didn’t grin back, his gaze earnest when he responded.  
   
“I mean it.”  
   
“Right. I’m a real catch.”  
   
“You are. I should be so lucky as to end up with someone like you.”  
   
Gibbs blinked a few times as he stared at Tony.  
   
“What do you mean?”  
   
“Someone honorable and trustworthy, loyal and dedicated. Someone handsome and caring.”  
   
Gibbs blinked again. Handsome? Tony thought he was handsome? Wait… Tony was looking for someone handsome? Didn’t he mean beautiful? This was quickly becoming a strange but intriguing conversation. Blushing a little under Gibbs’ scrutiny, Tony got up.  
   
“Time for me to go home, boss. I’ve been keeping you up way too late on a school night.”  
   
But before Tony could turn and escape upstairs, Gibbs’ voice stopped him.  
   
“Tony…”  
   
The older man walked over to him, holding his gaze, then reached out his hand and gently cupped the back of Tony’s head, searching his eyes.  
   
“You’ll find someone, Tony, someone who loves you the way you deserve.”  
   
Tony smiled a little ruefully.  
   
“Thanks, Gibbs. But I think I’m stuck.”  
   
“Stuck?”  
   
This time Tony did grin, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He tried to make a joke out of it, but it came out a little sad instead.  
   
“Where am I ever gonna find someone like you? You’re unique, boss.”  
   
Then Tony reached out his hand and softly tapped the top of his index finger against the tip of Gibbs’ nose, gently sliding it down to Gibbs’ lips, tapping there again. Then he turned and disappeared before Gibbs could react.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Tony cursed himself for being a coward the whole drive back to his apartment and while he got ready for bed. He should have just kissed Gibbs, consequences be damned, but he’d chickened out at the last moment. For the past couple of months, after he had broken up with Zoe, he had found himself being tired of pretending any longer. No one was going to make his heart forget about Gibbs, he was never going to find someone who could replace the older man in his affections. Tony hadn’t dated since it had ended with Zoe, and had been debating with himself all these months whether he should tell Gibbs about his feelings for the man. It was clear after all these years that he was never going to get over his love for Gibbs, and he felt that if there was even the tiniest chance that Gibbs might have feelings for him too, Tony should go for it. And if Tony told the man and Gibbs couldn’t reciprocate, at least then Tony would know.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Gibbs watched Tony disappear up the stairs in shock. What had just happened here? Had Tony been trying to tell him something? Could it be that Tony had feelings for him? Gibbs had noticed over the past couple of months that Tony had been quiet, far more quiet than usual, and Gibbs hadn’t heard any stories about dates or mentions of girls. Tony had shown up in his basement more than he had in the last few years, averaging about twice a week, and had seemed to just be looking for company. Gibbs was always glad to have Tony there, enjoying his company and indulging in a little fantasy of having Tony with him every day, about taking Tony’s hand and leading him upstairs to the bedroom, stripping him naked and making love to him for hours. Sometimes Gibbs had to shake himself out of his fantasy to focus on Tony again when the younger man asked him a question. It had been happening at work too, sometimes Gibbs found himself staring at the younger man across the bullpen, or checking him out at a crime scene, and had to force himself to snap out of it before he got caught. The attraction to Tony had always been there, but it was when Tony had matured into the strong personality he was now, that Gibbs’ affections had deepened to love. While he sometimes missed the childlike playfulness of Tony’s younger years, he had fallen in love with the man who had become his peer.  
   
And now there had been this strange conversation in which Tony had seemed to try to tell Gibbs something without actually saying it, trying to get Gibbs to read between the lines. Was it truly possible that they were on the same page, that they both had feelings for each other? It seemed unlikely, Tony had never shown interest in men, but then again, neither had Gibbs. Not even Ducky knew about the few dalliances Gibbs had had with men in between his marriages, Gibbs had always been very careful about them. These days it was less dangerous if something like that came out, but years ago it could have ruined Gibbs’ career, even endangered his life. It would have been the same for Tony, in the police force, so Gibbs shouldn’t be surprised that Tony had never even alluded to an attraction to a man. But that didn’t mean that it couldn’t have happened.  
   
Remembering the feeling of Tony’s finger against his lips, Gibbs shivered in pleasure. He had wanted to grab Tony and pull the younger man against him, kissing those sensuous lips until they were swollen and ripe, but the touch had ended and the man disappeared before Gibbs could shake himself out of his shock. Then again, maybe Gibbs had read the whole thing wrong. It could be that Tony was just trying to reassure him after Gibbs had basically said that he didn’t think he was good enough for the one he loved. Tony was a very tactile person, his fingers always reaching out to touch, something Gibbs liked, but Tony rarely touched him. Gibbs himself was tactile too, one of the reasons he liked working with his hands, but he seldom touched Tony either. It had never been like that between them, and in the last few years Gibbs had been extra careful, not wanting to give anything away about his feelings for the younger man. So the fact that Tony had touched him was significant, but what was the significance?  
   
~~~~~  
   
The following morning, Tony arrived at the office early to find Gibbs already there. Greeting Gibbs softly, Tony settled at his desk and powered up his computer. Gibbs watched him over the rim of his glasses, and when Tony turned to look at Gibbs and caught the stare, a slight blush crept up his cheeks, which made Gibbs smile inwardly. That was promising. When McGee and Bishop arrived, Tony greeted them a little more exuberantly, and a quick banter developed between the three that lasted until Gibbs’ phone rang to announce a case. They piled into the elevator, McGee and Bishop in front, Gibbs and Tony in back, and Gibbs reached out his hand to brush a non-existent piece of lint off Tony’s jacket. Tony stared at him at the touch, and again Gibbs saw a little blush appear on the younger man’s face. Once in the car, Gibbs driving and Tony riding shotgun, Gibbs gently put his hand on Tony’s thigh for a moment, then motioned to the glove compartment. Tony’s eyes were wide when he turned to Gibbs.  
   
“Can you hand me my sunglasses, Tony?”  
   
Almost scrambling to do as requested, Tony quickly found the sunglasses and handed them to his boss. Gibbs made sure their fingers touched when he took the proffered glasses, then put them on with a smile and a thank you. The rest of the day, Gibbs initiated little touches every now and then, and Tony always responded with a startled look and a tiny blush. Gibbs liked the blush, but not the wide eyed surprise. He resolved to keep touching Tony until the younger man was used to it and didn’t respond with a look like a deer caught in the head lights anymore. For the next three days, Gibbs continued the little touches now and then, and when that Friday afternoon he doled out a head slap but followed it up with a brush of his finger over the back of Tony’s neck, he saw Tony close his eyes with a small smile on his face and shiver. When Gibbs broke the touch, Tony’s eyes opened and fixed on him, and Gibbs could swear there was desire burning in Tony’s gaze.  
   
The case was closed later that afternoon, and Gibbs released the team on time, allowing them to finish their reports after their well-deserved weekend. McGee and Bishop quickly made their way to the elevator, but Tony seemed to be lingering. Gibbs eyed him carefully for a moment, then spoke.  
   
“DiNozzo?”  
   
“Yeah, Boss?”  
   
“Wanna come over for steak tonight?”  
   
“Yeah, Boss.”  
   
Their eyes locked on each other for a moment, then Tony gave a small smile.  
   
“See you in about an hour?”  
   
Gibbs nodded.  
   
“See you then, Tony.”

~~~~~

Tony smiled to himself all the way home, and caught his grin in the mirror in his bathroom when he had undressed and picked up his toothbrush to use while he took a shower. He saw the twinkle in his own eyes reflected in the mirror. The little touches Gibbs had been giving him had been driving him crazy, at first worried that Gibbs was teasing him, but then he'd caught Gibbs looking at him intently a few times. He had thought that he had been subtle enough in that odd conversation they'd had in Gibbs' basement, but apparently Gibbs had caught the meaning behind his words. What surprised him was Gibbs' reaction. He had never thought that Gibbs might feel the same, and still didn't know for sure if that was actually the case, but he felt that at least if he told Gibbs how he felt now, the man would be open to it, would not shut him out. Perhaps even be understanding. He could only hope.

Tony showered quickly and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that hugged his form and showed off his body to best effect. He carefully fixed his hair and packed some fresh clothes in his go bag. Always be prepared, no matter how this was going to work out. He sang with the radio while he drove to Gibbs' place, his mood light and hopeful. When he arrived, he quietly made his way into the house, thinking that Gibbs would be in the basement as usual, but was surprised when he found Gibbs in the living room instead, tending to the fire. He put down his bag and just looked at Gibbs for a few moments, drinking in his form, amazed to see Gibbs dressed in dark, almost form fitting jeans and a button down black shirt instead of his usual sweats. The clothes looked great on the older man, and Tony licked his lips in appreciation. Of course, Gibbs chose that exact moment to turn around, and the grin that appeared on Gibbs' face when he caught Tony's expression was downright sexy. Tony's breath hitched a little in excitement.

~~~~~

Gibbs watched Tony as he disappeared into the elevator and took a deep breath. He was sure he was right. Tony had opened a door that night, a door that Gibbs hadn't expected ever to be open to him, and Gibbs was determined to step through it. He hurried home immediately after Tony had left and showered and shaved, then carefully selected his clothes. He hadn't worn these things in a long time, not since he had picked up his last male lover after his third divorce, but outfits such as this had always gotten him appreciative looks, and he hoped it would be the same for Tony. He took care to brush his hair and even trimmed his eyebrows, laughing at himself as he did so. He hadn't done this for years, but he wanted to look good. For Tony. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he went downstairs and grabbed a beer before putting some potatoes in the oven and starting the fire. 

He heard the door open and close, and Tony's footsteps coming into the living room, faltering when he saw Gibbs there. He gave Tony a few moments to collect himself before Gibbs turned around. The look on Tony's face set his heart racing, there was definitely desire there, and Gibbs patted himself on his back mentally for having made the effort with his clothes. Walking over to Tony, Gibbs saw the younger man following his every move with his eyes, and liked it. When he reached Tony, Gibbs brushed one hand from Tony's shoulder down to his hand, tangling their fingers together for a few seconds before he let go.

"Hey, Tony."

Tony swallowed loudly.

"Beer?"

Tony just nodded.

Gibbs smiled as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer for Tony, bringing it back to find Tony still rooted to the same spot, Tony's eyes fixed on the door to the kitchen and glueing themselves to Gibbs' form again as soon as the older man reappeared. Gibbs held up the beer, and Tony took it from his hand without looking, his gaze still locked on Gibbs' face. 

"Tony?"

Tony's quiet hum came out more of a squeak.

"Tell me if I'm out of line, okay?"

Tony swallowed again and nodded. Then Gibbs slowly reached for him and put his hand on the back of Tony's neck, pulling the younger man towards him gently, pressing their lips together softly. Tony's eyes fell closed as soon as their lips met, and when he breathed in, Gibbs used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Tony's mouth. It was a great first kiss, and Tony looked dazed when Gibbs at last released him. Tony cleared his throat.

"Gibbs?"

"Jethro."

"Jethro… What are we doing?"

"What we've both been wanting to do for a while now. Or am I wrong?"

Tony shook his head. Gibbs softly ran the pad of his thumb over Tony's luscious lower lip, then took his hand and tugged him over to the couch.

"Come on. Sit."

Tony practically fell down onto the couch, staring at Gibbs the whole time. Gibbs grilled the steaks, and when they were nearly done, quickly went to the kitchen to fetch the potatoes and plates. Tony's eyes were fixed on Gibbs the entire time, even while they ate, and when their plates were empty, Tony's gaze turned pleading. 

"Jethro?"

Gibbs patted his own thighs, and smiled at Tony.

"Wanna sit here?"

Tony wasted no time in straddling Gibbs' lap, their arousals pressing together, Tony's arms wrapping around Gibbs' neck, their eyes locked on each other. But neither leaned in for a kiss, they just stared. Then Gibbs smiled again.

"Talk, Tony."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tony started up.

"You're not just humoring me, right? I couldn't take that. No, you wouldn't do that. But you never showed any interest in me, so that's a little strange. But then, I don't think I ever showed you either. Because I didn't think you would be interested. But maybe you didn't think I would be interested either. Because we never talk about the important stuff, do we? We just talk about the little things, well, I talk and you hum and haw and never really respond. Is that why it took us so long to get here? You were driving me crazy, you know, with those little touches. I got so excited every time you touched me. Did you know that? Yes, you did. It's no use denying it, you did it on purpose, just to show me how you felt. Which is still amazing to me. I can't believe you. That was mean, Jethro. And in front of McGee and Bishop. Do you know how difficult it was for me to hide how I was responding to you? I was almost continuously hard, and I came close to just dragging you into the the elevator and having my way with you. Was I that transparent? I thought I'd hidden it reasonably well, but then you've always been able to see through me, haven't you? Did you know before we talked last week?"

Gibbs shook his head and kissed Tony lightly on the lips. Tony moaned in pleasure.

"Well, that's just weird. How do we go from co-workers to lovers in the space of a week? It's a big change, Jethro. I mean, I've wanted you for so long, but this could change everything. And it could ruin everything too. And I really don't want that. Because you mean more to me than anyone ever has, and I couldn't survive if things didn't work out between us. Because I need you so much, and you mean everything to me, and if you decide that this isn't what you want after all, it would kill me. But at the same time, I couldn't resist giving you whatever you want, because you're it for me, everything I've ever wanted and needed. And if that means that I have to leave, I'll do it, but it would break my heart, Jethro. Because there is nothing more important to me than you. I…"

"Anthony…"

Tony stopped his babbling at the interruption and stared at his boss.

"I love you, Anthony."

Tony swallowed hard.

"You do?"

Then Gibbs drew Tony to him and kissed him softly and deeply. After he finally released Tony from his grip, Gibbs stared into Tony's eyes. 

"I do. You mean everything to me. Everything."

Tony drew a deep breath, then slowly leaned in to kiss Gibbs gently again. 

"I didn't ruin things?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I…"

"You're the bravest man I know, Anthony. And I love you. I want you."

Again Tony breathed deeply, scenting the arousal from the older man, his own arousal twitching in response.

"Take me, Jethro. Make me yours, and be mine in turn."

"You strange boy." 

But Jethro smiled when he said it, and Tony smiled back, knowing what Gibbs meant. He grinned broadly.

"I love you, Jethro."

"Then kiss me."

And Tony did, deeply and satisfyingly, a very enticing prelude to the rest of the night.


End file.
